Tomorrow Maybe I Was Not for you
by Selly Yamazaki Uchiha
Summary: Ketika ayah Hinata meninggal, kehidupan keluarganya sudah sangat berubah, neneknya selalu menyalah-nyalahi ibu dan Rin (adiknya) sebagai penyebab kematian anak tersayangnya dan Hinata pun dibuat repot oleh pertengkaran mereka. Namun tiba-tiba terjadilah perubahan ketika seorang pemuda ramah datang ke London dan mengikut campuri kehidupan keluarganya. "Tersenyumlah?". "Berisik!".


**Tomorrow Maybe I Was Not For You**

**Inspiration: Kal Ho Naa Ho (Bollywood Film)**

**Synopsis: **Ketika ayah Hinata meninggal, kehidupan keluarganya sudah sangat berubah, neneknya selalu menyalah-nyalahi ibu dan Rin (adiknya) sebagai penyebab kematian anak tersayangnya. Hinata selalu saja dibuat repot oleh pertengkaran mereka. Namun tiba-tiba terjadilah perubahan ketika seorang pemuda datang ke London dan mengikut campuri kehidupan keluarganya.

_Kota London adalah ibu kota Inggris dan Britania Raya, yang merupakan wilayah metropolitan terbesar di Britania Raya juga zona perkotaan besar._

_London juga merupakan kota global terkemuka yang unggul dalam bidang seni, bisnis, pendidikan, hiburan, mode, keuangan dan sebagainya._

_London terdiri dari beragam masyarakat dan budaya dengan lebih dari 300 bahasa termasuk bahasa Inggris dan Japanese. Pada bulan Maret 2013 tercatat jumlah penduduk yang bersekitar 8.278.251 jiwa di kota London, dan kebanyakan dari penduduknya adalah orang Inggris, namun tak jarang dari setiap penduduk yang juga adalah masyarakat asli Jepang yang memang bermigrasi disana._

_Termasuk juga diriku, yang telah bermigrasi ke kota London sejak tahun 2011 bersama dengan keluargaku. Kami bermigrasi ke London dikarenakan alm Ayahku waktu itu dipindah kerjakan di kota ini, oleh karena itulah aku dan seluruh keluargaku harus mengikuti kemanapun ayah pergi._

_Ayahku meninggal setahun setelah kami tinggal di kota London, dan cara meninggal ayahku ini mungkin bisa dibilang mengenaskan, karena cara ayahku meninggal ini bukan karena sakit ataupun kecelakaan, melainkan karena bunuh diri. Sampai sekarang aku pun masih tak tahu kenapa ayahku bunuh diri, tetapi meskipun aku penasaran, aku tak mau tahu lebih banyak karena jika aku memikirkannya maka aku tak akan bisa sanggup untuk tak mengaliri air mata, karena sosok ayahku ini adalah sosok ayah yang baik dan bertanggung jawab, beliau juga murah senyum dan bermartabat. Aku sangat menyayanginya melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Oleh karena itulah aku tak bisa tak dibilang tak bersedih ketika mengingat beliau._

_Sejak ayahku meninggal, kehidupan keluargaku jadi tak bisa dikendalikan. Setiap hari keluargaku selalu saja mendebatkan suatu hal yang tak penting. Sebenarnya dari setiap keluargaku, hanya nenekku lah yang selalu memulainya, dengan permulaan menyindir agama ibuku ataupun memarahi adikku Rin. Karena menurutnya, ibuku dan adikku lah yang membuat anaknya (ayah) melakukan tindakan seceroboh itu._

_Ya, ayahku menikahi ibuku yang notabene beragama Katolik, sedangkan ayahku serta nenekku beragama Hindu. Sebenarnya dalam adat kita, kita tak diperbolehkan menikahi seorang pria/wanita yang menganut agama yang berbeda dengan kita, namun karena cintalah yang menyatukan mereka, semua adat itu tak akan dipakai oleh mereka yang memang sudah saling cinta. Benar seperti yang dikatakan pepatah 'Cinta itu memang buta', jadi tak heran kalau ayah dan ibuku pun bisa menikah._

_Aku, dan kedua adikku mengikuti aliran Agama ibuku yakni Agama Katolik. Jadi di keluarga kami hanya nenekku lah yang menganut Agama Hindu, tetapi tak jarang dari teman-teman nenekku yang juga beragama Hindu. Setiap harinya nenekku dan teman-temannya selalu saja menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang berisik dan memekakkan telinga. Katanya itu adalah do'a untuk para dewa, dan dengan nyanyian dewa itu maka sang dewa akan mendengarnya dan memberikan mereka rezeki yang berlimpah._

_Aku bekerja paruh waktu menjadi penyanyi di Restaurant 'Rainbow'. Yah, meskipun gajinya tak seberapa tetapi yang penting gaji yang kudapatkan itu masih bisa mencukupi kehidupan keluargaku. Sebenarnya ibuku memiliki restaurant yang ia bangun setelah meninggalnya ayah. Beliau bertekad untuk membanting tulang untuk menghidupi keluarganya, namun naas restaurant ibuku selalu saja sepi dikarenakan sikap pelayannya yang terlalu aneh. Sebenarnya ibuku bisa saja memecat pelayannya itu, namun dikarenakan dirinya sangat dekat dengan si pelayan, dirinya jadi tak kuat memecatnya, apalagi ketika tahu kalau pelayannya itu adalah sahabatnya serta pelayan satu-satunya dan juga...bibi sahabatku. Oleh karena itu, aku lebih memilih mencari kerja sendiri untuk membantu ibuku yang memang selama sebulan itu mendapatkan hasil yang tak menentu._

_Dan sekarang aku ingin menceritakan semua itu secara detail dan lengkap kepada kalian, termasuk kisah cintaku dengan seorang pria yang baru saja kukenal. Inilah kisah cintaku dan kehidupanku sebagai Hinata Hyuuga._

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Makis (Masashi Kishimoto)**

**Prologue**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing: NaruHina, KibaHina**

**Warning!: OOC, OC, alur cepat, gaje, dan ribet(?)**

**_Normal POV_**

Kring!...Kring!...Kring!...Kring!

Suara dering telpon tersebut bergema di sebuah aula tamu rumah milik keluarga Hyuuga, seorang wanita paruh baya yang memang satu-satunya berada di dekat sana pun mulai berjalan menghampiri telpon rumahnya itu.

Klep!

"Moshi-moshi..."

"..."

"Hm, benar. Ini adalah kediaman Hyuuga. Apa yang bisa kubantu?" balas wanita itu dengan logat bahasa Inggris.

"..."

"Hm, ada. Ada perlu apa?"

"..."

"..."

Wanita paruh baya itu langsung terdiam saat mendapatkan balasan dari lawan telponnya itu. Dengan mimik wajah yang ia buat seperti orang yang bosan, ia pun mulai menghela nafas jengkel, tetapi bukan di gagang telpon melainkan menjauhi gagang telpon seakan dirinya tak mau si lawan telponnya itu mendengar helaan nafasnya.

Lalu tak lama setelah itu, muncullah seorang wanita tua berambut kuning dan bermata hijau emerald turun dari anak tangga. Wanita tua itu memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi serta memiliki dada yang besar, wanita itu memiliki sedikit keriput di sekitar pinggiran mata dan dahinya. Meskipun ia memiliki sedikit keriput namun sisa kecantikan yang dimiliki olehnya itu entah kenapa terasa tak pernah hilang, dirinya masih terlihat muda dan masih kuat menjalankan kakinya sendiri.

Padahal umurnya itu sekitar 61 tahun namun paras mudanya itu tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, dan sedikit keriput yang menghalanginya pun tak sama sekali berefek padanya. Entah obat apa yang dipakai olehnya tetapi yang pasti obat itu sangat manjur untuk membuatnya kembali seperti anak muda tahun 70-an. Beliau adalah Tsunade Hyuuga.

"Siapa?" tanya Tsunade seraya berjalan mendekati wanita paruh baya berambut indigo dan bermata lavender. Dia adalah ibu dari Hinata dan Hanabi, yakni Hikari Hyuuga.

"Untukmu."

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, Hikari langsung saja mengarahkan telpon rumahnya itu kearah Tsunade. Dan Tsunade yang diperlakukan seperti itu pun langsung mendelik tidak suka kepadanya hingga kemudian mengambil gagang telponnya itu dengan kasar seakan ingin membuat Hikari ikut tertarik bersamanya.

"Ha'i, moshi-moshi?" sapa Tsunade ramah dibalik gagang telpon, sedangkan Hikari berjalan meninggalkan Tsunade yang sedang menelpon memakai logat bahasa inggris dengan tatapan sinis.

"..."

"Oh! Tuan Richard, bagaimana kabar anda?"

"..."

"Oh, saya baik-baik saja. Terima kasih ya sudah menanyakannya."

"..."

"Oh, tentu saja. Acaranya tetap jadi dong, jadi kapan anda datang kerumah saya?"

"..."

"Oh begitu, baiklah...baiklah, ahaha."

Ketika Tsunade sedang asyik-asyiknya mengobrol lewat telpon, tiba-tiba saja suara pintu terbuka pun terdengar di aula depan rumah. Hikari yang satu-satunya wanita yang menyadarinya pun langsung menoleh kearah pintu rumahnya tersebut sehingga mendapati seorang gadis manis yang berambut indigo sedang sulit membuka sepatu talinya.

"Hinata, kamu lupa mengucapkan sesuatu?" tukas Hikari seraya berkacak pinggang setelahnya ia berjalan mendekati gadis yang bernama Hinata tersebut.

"Ah, gomenasai. Tadaima!"

"Okaeri, darimana saja kamu?"

"Lari pagi."

"Tumben?"

"Huh, aku 'kan ingin sehat, kok dibilang tumben?"

"Yah soalnya kamu jarang olahraga."

"Ck, ibu menyebalkan...are? itu nenek sedang bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Hinata heran ketika menyadari sosok neneknya yang sedang menelpon dan tertawa-tawa sendiri di depannya.

Posisi telpon rumahnya memang berada lurus didepan aula depan pintunya, jadi Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas setiap aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh neneknya disana.

"Kamu tanya saja langsung padanya, ibu mau masak dulu untuk makan siang nanti," sahut Hikari datar hingga kemudian memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Hinata dan akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata tak merasa heran dengan sikap ibunya itu, karena ia tahu jika ibunya itu selalu jengkel dan kesal jika dirinya selalu menanyakan neneknya. Itu semua karena ibu dan neneknya itu tak memiliki hubungan akrab layaknya saudara. Mereka selalu bertengkar dan mendebatkan segala hal yang tak penting, dan semua itu terjadi ketika si kepala keluarga Hyuuga meninggal karena bunuh diri.

Tak ada penjelasan yang pasti kenapa ayahnya bunuh diri, tetapi yang pasti Hinata yang notabene adalah anak kesayangan Hiashi Hyuuga (ayah Hinata) itu sangat kehilangan sekali dirinya.

Sekarang posisi Hinata sudah hampir dekat dengan si nenek (Tsunade). Lalu ketika hampir beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai dibelakang nenek, si nenek pun menyadarinya lebih dulu dengan cara memegang pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya agar lebih dekat lagi dengannya.

Dengan alis berkerut, Hinata mencoba untuk bertanya kepada si nenek, tetapi si nenek malah tak mengacuhkan dirinya. Malahan neneknya itu membalas bahasa isyarat Hinata itu dengan balasan bola mata yang mengarah ke gagang telpon.

Hinata tahu maksud dari apa yang ingin neneknya itu mau, jadi tanpa bertanya lagi, dirinya pun mengambil gagang telpon yang awalnya di telapak tangan Tsunade itu ke telapak tangannya.

Semua itu tak butuh waktu lama, Hinata langsung menutup gagang telponnya ketika mengetahui kalau suara yang ia dengar itu adalah suara laki-laki. Hinata mendelik kearah si nenek hingga kemudian berjalan meninggalkan si nenek tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Hinata? Kau kenapa?" tanya Tsunade sambil mengejar Hinata yang ingin menuju lantai 2, yakni kamarnya.

"Nenek, aku tahu maksud nenek tadi. Nenek ingin aku menikah dengannya 'kan?"

"Wah, sekarang kamu sudah dewasa yah? Akhirnya kamu mengerti juga kalau kamu harus menikah."

"Tentu saja aku sudah dewasa, dan tentu saja aku juga mengerti, nenek!. Bagaimana aku tidak mengerti kalau perbuatan yang sama persis seperti tadi itu terus diulangi berulang-ulang. Anak kecil berumur 5 tahun pun pasti juga hapal dengan hal yang seperti itu!"

"Hinata, dengarkan nenek. Pria yang kali ini ingin nenek jodohkan padamu ini sangat tampan dan kaya raya sayang, kau tak akan menyesal jika sudah menikah dengannya, percaya sama nenek."

"Yah...yah aku percaya nek, tetapi aku masih tak mau menikah! Aku masih ingin bebas, dan aku ingin meneruskan kuliahku ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Sampai berapa kali sih aku harus menjelaskannya ke nenek? Kumohon nek, mengerti sedikit tentangku."

"Tapi sayang, umurmu sudah matang untuk menikah."

Ketika ingin membalas penuturan Tsunade, tiba-tiba saja Hikari langsung ikut campur dalam perdebatannya melawan Tsunade. Dengan nada suara yang dingin, ia pun membalas perkataan Tsunade untuk membela putri sulungnya.

"Hinata tidak mau menikah, tidakkah kau mengerti?"

"Kau jangan ikut campur wanita jalang," balas Tsunade tidak suka sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah wajah Hikari.

Hikari pun menyipitkan matanya tidak suka dengan sikap ibunya itu, hingga kemudian ia pun marah-marah karena kesal kepada sikap ibunya itu. Tsunade yang merasa seperti diinjak-injak oleh Hikari pun tentu saja membalasnya dengan suara yang dua kali lipat lebih keras darinya.

Perdebatan pun tak bisa terelakkan, Hinata hanya bisa menutup matanya jengkel mendengar perdebatan kedua wanita yang berada didepannya itu. Kemudian karena perdebatan tersebut tak kunjung berhenti, Hinata pun berteriak memanggil nama 'Ibu dan nenek' nya itu berkali-kali, mencoba untuk menghentikan aksi mereka yang sama sekali tak penting.

"Bisakah kalian sehari saja tak bertengkar? Aku pusing mendengarnya."

"Tuh! Dengarkan apa yang putriku bilang! Dia pusing mendengar ocehanmu ibu."

"Apa! kau yang memulainya lebih dulu..."

"Sudah diam! Kalian berdua sama-sama salah, jadi fikirkan diri kalian masing-masing! Ya ampun, sampai kapan sih kalian berhenti bertengkar seperti ini!"

"..."

"..."

"Ibu, dengarkan aku. Ibu tak perlu khawatir dengan apa yang dikatakan nenek padaku, aku bisa menjawabnya kok, dan aku yakin semuanya akan terselesaikan jika aku dan nenek membicarakan perjodohan mendadak ini secara pelan-pelan, oke?" jelas Hinata kepada ibunya seraya memberikan ekspresi wajah yang seakan mengatakan 'Ibu dan nenek 'kan tak akrab', hingga kemudian ibunya pun menundukkan kepala.

"Dan nenek, kumohon nek jangan paksa aku untuk menikah, aku masih tak mau menikah nek. Umurku masih 21 tahun, apa yang akan dikatakan orang nanti kalau aku menikah pada umur segini? Kumohon mengertilah keadaanku, yah?" lanjut Hinata saat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Tsunade.

"Tapi sayang, mau sampai kapan? Nenek ingin melihatmu menikah..."

"Nenek, kumohon...kumohon banget jangan bahas ini lagi. Nenek 'kan tahu, semua pria yang nenek bawa kesini 'kan semuanya aku tolak. Seharusnya nenek mengerti dong maksud dari kelakuanku itu?"

"Tetapi mau sampai kapan sayang?"

"Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti sampai aku benar-benar ingin menikah, oke? Sudah jangan bahas lagi, aku mau ke kamar," tukas Hinata seraya memutar tubuhnya memunggungi nenek dan ibunya hingga kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menaikki tangga.

"Tetapi sayang, nenek ingin kamu cepat hamil dan memiliki anak. Sampai kapan nenek harus menunggumu hingga nenek bisa menimang cucu?" balas Tsunade ketika Hinata sudah di pertengahan anak tangga.

"Nek, aku bisa hamil dan memberikan nenek cucu tanpa harus menikah, oke," balas Hinata dengan emosi kembali naik hingga kemudian kembali menaikki anak tangga, tak memperdulikan ibu dan neneknya yang terdiam dibawah.

"Bisa hamil tanpa menikah?...HEEEEHHHH?!"

TBC

**Selesai chapter 1 nya, bagaimana menurut minna? Gaje kah? Mau dilanjut atau tidak? Itu tergantung Minna semua ^-^**

**Mohon reviewnya?**

**Makasih!**


End file.
